vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
ALA Arch part 5
Disclaimer Zen big ghey. This is the work and RP child of Zentreya, documenting the events happening in her ALA RP. It Continues Zentreya and VII went on a date, celebrating the Council not killing VII, but then, VII dropped a huge bomb on Zentreya. He was from another Cycle. With out warning, he vanished. Old Man: An old man traveled up to Zentreya, speaking to Zentreya about the Darkness, warning that the world is changing. He suddenly asked if Zentreya saw his glasses. Zentreya drew some on him, before he explained she wasn't human and was struggling to remember things. It seemed he knew, but refused to tell her incase it'd change the turn of events. Zentreya told him she needs to remember, but the Old Man dodged it, before wandering off. Zentreya walked around, trying to figure things out, before wandering off herself, before falling asleep. Hunters Dream: Zentreya suddenly appeared in an odd hallway, along side Edmund, and getting a lecture from Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh told her to meet with someone, who happened to be Sora Ichi. Or someone who looked like him. He then demonstrated that he could take many forms, turning into Nez and LuLu. He asked Zentreya if she's willing to fall to fell her enemies. He then went on to tell her that she has her own army, that is crumbling, calling it a failure of a leader's fault. The figure went on to tell her that if she struck him down, memories and people may vanish. He continued on, saying people around her can't be 'trusted'. After a long speech, Zentreya was instructed to wake up by Gilgamesh. Date II: VII and Zentreya had another date. After the two banged on a bed, the topic of children was brought up. Zentreya mentioned Nez, how she was killed, and who killed her the 'traitor' Gilgamesh. (Though Zentreya betrayed her entire army to be with VII.) They went to a bus stop on...the ocean? And watched fireworks? After VII left, Zentreya wrote to herself, "I found my heart..." Say Yes: Training: V4LK-R13 appeared in the Jedi Battle World, training with a light saber. Before long, she pulled out her own sword and started to train with it. She started to rapidly twirl her sword, making it nothing more then a purple blurr. After testing her artilery, the Observer feed on V4LK-R13 was cut. Wake Up: Zentreya, after slumbering, woke in the Heaven's Gates, confused and scared. Zentreya walked along, stopping at hearing a small voice. Writing to herself, she wrote I hear you Nez, but I don't see you... Zen started to follow the small Neko's voice, walking slowly to the Pearly Gates. In tears, Zentreya almost desperately ran through the portal, trying to find Nez. Zentreya suddenly jolted upright, still at the bus stop where she and VII parted ways. Looking around in a panic, Zentreya finally realized it was just a dream. Traveling to her home, Zentreya went onto her computer, learning things, how the ALA status was. Signs Zentreya suddenly appeared, being summoned by Minerva. She came in contact with the new Arch Angel, and then, meeting her brother, Kirbynite and his wife, Fruit. Fruit then hit on Zentreya, getting a reaction, proving that it was not Medusa in disguise. Minerva apparently was pleased at bringing the siblings together. Kirby wanted to ask Zentreya so many questions, but Minerva brought them here for a reason, to work together for something. "An old friend, enemy, what ever you viewed of them, is looking for you. For some assistance." Fruit was advised not to go through, but the surley wife of Kirby was insistant to join. Minerva pulled her aside leaving Kirby and Zentreya alone. Kirby instantly asked if the ALA was a thing anymore. Zentreya sadly looked into the sky. Journey: Zentreya, FruitLoops and Kirby followed Minerva, as the Arch Angel lead them off the path. They walked into a snow covered area. Apparently, someone was meant to meet someone infront of a lone cabin. Leaving Fruit of the Loom behind to guard the Catacombs, Zentreya and Kirby followed the ex-Guardian of the Innocents, she left the Red Devil and the 'nerdy brother' to catch up. Catching Up: As soon as Minerva left, Zentreya embraced her younger sibling. Kirby tried to comfort her about the ALA, but Zentreya silenced him, telling him don't worry. Zentreya then asked how the younger brother has been. Fruit happily informed that her and Kirby entered the wonderful world of parenting, much to Zentreya's shock. Zentreya then asked when they were gonna have a baby, as the one they currently have is adopted. Fruit willingly stated she can try, but Kirby was nervous about demonic heritage, sharing Zentreya's concerns of her own. Minerva appeared, mentioning Aunty ZenZen. getting a chuckle out of the Red Devil, with Kirby asking if she approved of it, getting a nod. Minerva asked Fruit to stand guard, placing a tiny piece of herself into the woman's hand, giving her access to speak incase anything happened. Catacombs: After saying a temporary goodbye to his wife, Kirby and Zentreya entered the catacombs, where they both drew weapons. One black gun, one white gun. They met a stranger who lead them down the catacomb steps, with Minerva mentioning it's safe to follow. They entered the main hall, where a golden thing began to walk around, with Minerva mentioning he'd stay in line. Zentreya palmed her katana just in case. (As he was the man who killed Nez.). The figure lead them on, mentioning the catacombs were in his family for a while, confusing the two. They passed Gilgamesh who silently smirked as they walked by. Time: The mysterious man asked them if they could, would they go back in time to change something. Kirby instantly answered yes, if he had the opertunity. "I knew you were always an idiot..." The figure spoke. Minerva spoke about what he'd change, with the conclusion being 'Sora's Death' After suddenly getting warped out of the catacombs for some reason, Zentreya ran back, finding the mysterious figure teasing Gilgamesh, as Minerva watched and tried to reign the two back. Getting told to stay strong, the figure walked ahead, as Kirby asked Gilgamesh's full name. "If you knew, you'd wet your pants." Caves: Upon entering a cave, Kirby showed interest in swiping treasure, but it turned out the cave was Sora's tomb. Gilgamesh was heard in the background asking what?. They came across a stone, with two gun holsters in it, hearing an echo of 'a brother and a sister'. Kirby seemed hesitant, but with an encouraging nod from Zentreya, the white gun was holstered, glowing. Zentreya's gun of Sora...despite being modified, still reacted. Zentreya finally added her gun. The stone began to flash, beams of light washing over Zentreya and Kirby. Sora suddenly stood infront of the two siblings, with Zen drawing her sword, protecting her brother fromt he slightly different looking Sora. Minerva stepped in, bringing the trio together, the siblings touching Sora's hand, suddenly understanding. It was Sora. Kirby was more...shook up by it, as Zentreya kept their calm. Reunion: Gilgamesh taunted Sora, who taunted back about a sword. Sora and Kirby exchanged a bit of dialog, with Gilgamesh chiming in calling them idiots, with Zen drawing her sword to him. "Remember what happened last time? Oh...no you wouldn't...Story for another time." Sora then retrieved his guns, giving the two his guns back. Sora revealed that Kirby's gun was firing nothing but blanks. Kirby shot at Minerva, causing a discussion about Timms. Sora pulled Zentreya aside to talk. Talking: "When's the last time we actually talked? Since Abysma?"Sora spoke, with Zentreya revealing that Abysma was sighted. Sora seemed confused, but Zen told him that he didn't burn the body, letting Abysma revive. Sora mentioned the ALA is out of comission currently, with Gilgamesh happily taunting How could that have happened, Zentreya trying to fight him, with Sora stopping her, and informing her the Demon Dogs will help her. Sora told Kirby not to change, and how Zentreya needs to choose her sides more carefully. As Sora and Gilgamesh went off to discuss, Minerva, Kirby and Zentreya spoke amongst themselves, her relation with the Arch Angels, with the siblings learning Minerva used to be a queen, before she had to...end it. The two went to find Sora, with Zentreya glaring at Gilgamesh. Sora recruited Zen to become a trainer for the Demon Dogs, with Sora asking if Kirby learned how to fight yet. Zentreya then demanded to test Kirby's claims that he knew how to fight. Training: After Minerva found out Sora had a bow on his ass, (to which Sora had no idea to), Gilgamesh lead the group through a portal. As Kirby filled in Fruit, Zen teased Gilgamesh who went off on a tangent. Fruit then hugged Sora, then kneed him in the balls, as Gilgamesh made fun of him. A roomba then started to give Zentreya flowers. Zen sniffed the flowers, as Kirby ate one, before the two began to fight, until Sora, Gilgamesh and even Fruit berated Kirby. After embarrassing himself, Sora lifted Kirby and threw him into the water, as Gilgamesh walked up to Zentreya, informing her she doesn't know about him, but he knew a lot about her, with him asking Who's left alive then?, causing Zentreya to throw a punch. Sora and Gilgamesh began to have a 'fight', mainly consisting of each man getting wet, with the Roomba went to save him. Memories: "Who wants to deal with Traumatic memories!?" Gilgamesh happily stated. They continued to converse, the topic of Zentreya, Medusa and Kirby's grandfather came up, with Zentreya warning Kirby to be prepared. Valor suddenly appeared, meeting Kirby and Zentreya, before running to Gilgamesh and the two fighting. Zentreya was pulled aside by Sora to discuss Demon Dogs stuff, with Zen given permission to punch Sora for faking his death, and kissing her. Several punches to the dong later, Sora asked what she's been up to, with Zen answering she's been doing things. Things she can't say right now. The two discussed Demon Dogs business, until Minerva walked over, taunting about how the two seemed like lovers, singing two songs, before suddenly rapping. Valor: After Zen met Valor, a distant relative, Gilgamesh taunted her, pointing out he would rather have her relive her failures, before a small blue haired cat girl appeared by him, causing Zen to suddenly go emotionless. Rain: After everyone went their seperate ways, Zentreya wandered down a Japanese road during a storm, holding an umbrella over her head, thinking about things. Many things. She wandered to the spot where she woke up from dreaming about Nez. She wandered about, thinking silently to herself. Trivia * Zentreya's grandfather, Lucifer is brought up. * No mention is made of Hoppi, once again, among the dead ALA Generals, with only LuLu and Nez being the focus. * The Roomba mentioned in the RP is actually BWC, a lewdist. * Out of character wise, Sora knew Abysma was back, and was, in fact, one of the people to sight her as she bottled Kenny/ThatOneRebel in the Great Pug a second time before bottling Sora. * Sora Ichi proclaimed himself as the more important Sora. * Zentreya echos a lot of her written dialog from her romance with Joey. * Valor is actually played by Prophet. * Gilgamesh went insane at some point and made an Arch Angel which is a crab with a drill on it's head. The Crabbo Stabbo. * Minerva improvised her entire rap. * Zentreya has apparently taken up residence in Japan since this whole thing started, even going so far as to steal a house for herself there. * Gilgamesh's actor, Punished Yang, is currently, punching a Minion in the face. Category:Events Category:ALA Archs